no te he olvidado
by kioko-chan XD
Summary: Hiroto hace un tiempo atrás dejo su relación con midorikawa por una aventura pero que pasa si luego quiere recuperarlo pero ya no es de él o eso Piensa? mal sumary


Nene… etto es mi primer fan. Espero que sean comprensibles si me equivoco y sin más espero que lo disfruten…

**PAREJA: **HirotoXMidorikawa

**SERIE: **inazuma eleven

**DISCLEIMER: INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENESE DE LO CONTRARIO ESTA SERIE ESTARIA PLAGADA DE YAOI Y ATSUYA ESTARIA VIVO PERO POR EL MOMENTO ES PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5.**

Hiroto hace un tiempo atrás dejo su relación con midorikawa por una aventura pero que pasa si luego quiere recuperarlo pero ya no es de él o eso Piensa? mal sumary

"**NO TE HE OLVIDADO"**

Soy Hiroto Kiyama, hace un tiempo podría decir que ERA feliz estaba enamorado completamente de un chico de cabello verdoso, ojos negros y piel morena. Midorikawa me amaba yo lo amaba nos amábamos pero todo eso es pasado por qué? Pues porque conocí a alguien que solamente me utilizo. Cuanto te deje estabas destrozado, cuando descubrí que el solo me utilizaba sentí lo mismo. Pero descubrí que era a ti quien amaba. Decidido decidí buscarte, te busque en la cafetería, nada, en la escuela, nada, en el departamento (ellos junto a gazelle y brum comparten casa) ,nada, estaba a punto de darme por vencido hasta que se me vino a la cabeza aquel lugar .

Me levante lo más rápido que pude. Unos minutos después llegue a un parque pero no uno cualquiera el "parque sakura" ese donde declaramos ese amor que un día tuvimos. Hay estabas sentado pajo un árbol de cerezos. El viento mesia tu cabello. Estaba embobado viéndote que no note cuando te levantaste.

-hola amor –tu voz un duce canto para mi… pero que habías dicho. Voltee rápidamente y vi que estabas con un chico algo pálido, ojos azules, y un cabello castaño. Era ni más ni menos que .Diam. Antes no me hubiera extrañado que estuvieras con el pero lo llamaste amor. Decidí dejar eso pasar ustedes debían ser solo amigos…

-hola mido-chan-

Solo amigos al parecer MUY CERCANOS

-nos vamos –hablo el castaño de diam a la vez que te tomaba de la mano.

Solo amigos que se toman de la mano

-por supuesto – respondiste mientras le robabas un beso en los labios.

Solo amigos que se besan.

-yo quiero un beso real- exigió el ojo azul seguidamente te tomo del mentón y te beso apasionadamente.

Solo amigos que se besan apasio… AARG! A QUIN ENGAÑO ERAN NOVIOS.

Decepcionado decidí volver a casa . Apenas llegue subí corriendo ignorando por completo a nagumo y suzuno los cuales me miraron sorprendidos, me encerré en mi habitación y llore desconsoladamente me sentía mal me sentía triste me sentía… como un estúpido.

Unos meses después, todos sabían ya de tu relación con Diam, tus amigas más cercanos (cofcoffubukiykazemarucofcof) estaban muy contentos y yo aparentando que lo era cuando por dentro realmente me estaba muriendo. Te perdí por un idiota, quise recuperarte pero ya era tarde me di por vencido.

Sinceramente ya no lo soporto más el verte todos los días con el me duele… ayer te vi con el en el parque sakura. Estaban sentados bajo un árbol tomados de la mano mientras comías un helado de pistache… eso… me recordó cuando me confesé.

_Flash back_

_Estábamos en ese mismo parque y en ese mismo árbol recuerdo tu estabas comiendo un helado de pistache tu favorito no?._

_Ase mucho yo estaba enamorado de ti y pensé que tenía que guardar ese sentimiento pero ese día no pude más y paso…_

_Kia! Esto esta delicioso-decías mientras comías tu helado-_

_-je mido-chan tienes helado en la cara_

_-donde? Yo no veo nada –ases un puchero tratando de ver donde te habías manchado-_

_-aquí…-me embobe mirándote manchad con helado t veías tan adorable. Trate de controlarme pero…_

_-*a la mierda la cordura*- no pude. Pensé eso mientras prácticamente te comía la boca a besos. Besos los cuales me correspondiste._

_- te amo midorkawa – dije jadeante lego de aquel beso-_

_-yo también- respondiste igual que yo-_

_Fin del flash back_

Al recordar aquello no pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir. Corrí lomas rápido que pude creo que ni Kazemaru me hubiera alcanzado .al llegar me encerré en mi habitación, una vez que me calme gire mi vista asía el escritorio donde estaba una foto de los 4 – nagumo, suzuno, midoricawa y hiroto- cuando éramos pequeños .también había un sobre aquel sobre contenía la información de que me enviaron una solicitud de Inglaterra. Al parecer me querían dar una beca. NO lo pensé dos veces. Necesitaba alejarme de ti… esto….

ERA POR MI POR TI Y POR EL.

Tú ya no me amabas asique tome las maletas y empaque todo no sin antes dar aviso de que acepte la beca. un avión pasaría mañana en la mañana por mi . una vez que termine las maletas me senté en el escritorio y mire esa foto de nuevo… no podía terminar asi … asique tome un sobre y un pedazo de papel y me puse a escribir …

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto eran las 6 AM del día sábado **"FAVOR DE LOS PASAJEROS AL VUELO 305# RUMBO A INGLATERRA SUBIR AL ABORDAJE"** ese era mi llamado tome mis maletas y subí al avión no llevaba celular iba a olvidarme de ti eso lo tenía decidido.

El avión despego. Mire por la ventana a Japón. En mi cabeza me repetía una y otra vez..

**ESTO ES LO MEJOR **

FIN P.O.V. HIROTO

P.O.V. MIDORIKAWA

**Unas horas después**

Me desperté como de costumbre a eso de las 10 era sábado siempre me levanto a esa hora los sábados. Baje a desayunar donde mee esperaban ya nagumo y suzuno pero curiosamente tu no estabas..

-y hiroto –pregunte acercándome a nagumo que estaba comiendo un trozo de pan-

- aun no baja… mejor será que vayas a levantarlo- me dijo –

-está bien.

Subí las escaleras y me pare frente a la puerta de cuarto .llame a la puerta no contestabas.

-hiroto soy yo- dije y no respondió nadie-

-hiroto? – Entre a tu habitación-

Que gran sorpresa la mía estaba vacía note que tus cosas no estaban. Me asuste. Pero mi visa se fijó en un sobre que descansaba en tu escritorio curioso decidí ver que era , ese sobre tenía mi nombre escrito sin dudar lo abrí para leer su contenido.

"_MIDORIKAWA:_

_PARA CUANDO LEAS ESTO YO YA NO ESTARE AQUÍ DE SEGURO ESTARE VIAJANDO CAMINO A INGLATERRA. QUE HAGO EN INGLATERRA? PUES… ME ENVIARON UNA BECA DESDE ALLA AL PRINSIPIO LA IBA A RECHAZAR PERO NESESITABA ALEJARME DE TODO Y Pues QUE MEJOR OPORTUNIDAD._

_BUENO._

_EN REALIDAD ME QUERIA ALEJAR DE TI, NO TE ODIO NI NADA DE ESO SOLO QUE NO PUEDO FINGIR MAS , ME UBIERA ENCANTADO ABRTE DICO TOAS ESTAS COSAS DE FRENTE PERO ASI SOY UN COBARE._

_VERAS, NO PUDO MAS FINGIR QUE ESTOY BIEN QUE ME ALEGRA VERTE CON EL SONARA EGOSTA PERO EES LA VERDAD ME DUELE EL VERTE RIENDO, SONRRIENDO, PARA EL._

_POR ESO ME VOY ES LO MEJOR PARA TI Y PARA MI… AUNQUE ES OVIO LO DIRE…_

_MIDRIKAWA YO NOTE HE OLVIDADO ES MAS… __**AUN TE AMO. **_

_PDD: NO LLEVO CELULARR PORQUE SE ME PERDIO. ATTE. HIROTO KIYAMA _

**FIN DEL P.O. **

-TONTO- es lo único que pudo decir mientas abrazaba esa carta contra su pecho – eres muy tonto –las lágrimas salían de sus ojos- yo tampoco…

Si solo hubiera salido después

Si hubiera llevado su teléfono

Si hubiera dicho eso de frente

Si hubiera hecho una de esas cosas. Tendría una respuesta pero no precisamente un rechazo si no un…

"YO TAMPOCO TE HE OLVIDADO UN TE AMO HIROTO KIYAMA"

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Y que les pareció ya dije es mi primera historia y sean sisero sigo con las historias o me retiro espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer.


End file.
